Lucha por Sobrevivir
by inuzukatai
Summary: Un naufragio, dos asesinos y extraños sucesos predominan en este fic, a parte de ciertas atracciones fisicas de los protagonistas. No quiero spoilear, así que aquí lo dejo. SasuSaku y más parejas. LEMON
1. Capítulo 01: El naufragio

Abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar ese agradable sonido. Las olas chocaban contra la costa con tranquilidad y una ligera brisa acariciaba su pelo. Se quedó un momento mirando al cielo y pensando ¿Dónde estaba y por qué? Cerró los ojos al notar que esa agradable sensación se sustituía por un horrible dolor de cabeza ¿A caso era resaca?

Al fin se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Una playa preciosa, con un mar completamente cristalino y sereno. Dio media vuelta y vio aquel frondoso bosque. Se miró, su ropa de gala se había convertido en nada más que jirones de tela que colgaban de su cuerpo. Al fin una ligera imagen llegó a su mente.

*Flash Back*

Estaba en el espejo, dándose un último retoque en la camisa mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en su rostro. Un temblor le hizo caer, salió del baño y…

*Fin Flash Back*

Abrió los ojos de nuevo de golpe. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rozando uno de sus dos mechones que caían por su cara y frotándose bruscamente la frente…

-Mierda… -Articuló sin más dejándose caer en la arena.-

No entendía nada, recordaba bien aquel crucero, pero nada más… ¿Se había emborrachado y se había caído por la borda? No encontraba explicación lógica, y, por encima de todo aquello, aquella isla se notaba que estaba deshabitada, o al menos por gente civilizada. Empezó a caminar por la orilla del mar a un paso agobiante. Se mojó la nuca con agua fría, intentando no mojar aquel peinado a lo cacatúa que llevaba, el cual no se iba a deshacer si su teoría de haber llegado a la isla arrastrado por el agua era cierta y aún llevaba el pelo de una manera aceptable.

Tiempo después llegó a una zona de la playa más grande. Concentró sus ojos oscuros en una zona. Era una montaña, pero lo que estaba claro era que, o no era una montaña normal o realmente tenía que haber gente, eso quitando la posibilidad de que hubiese habido un incendio. Miró al cielo de nuevo, lo último que quería era que anocheciese, y él sin saber si había animales salvajes; pero vio en el suelo una pequeña montaña de troncos, supuso que era su día de suerte, así que los cogió. Pero su día de suerte había acabado. Algo se abalanzó con fuerza sobre él, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Oye! –Gritó un chico que había quedado sobre él al caer encima.- ¿Se puede saber quién coño te ha dado permiso para tocar eso? Creía que eras… Un animal o algo así…

El pelinegro se quedó mirando por un momento al chico que estaba sobre él y se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente lo opuesto, al menos, hablando físicamente. Mientras que su pelo era completamente negro, el otro lo tenía de un color rubio intenso, y sus ojos eran azules, un azul que hipnotizaba. Su piel, al contrario que la del pelinegro, estaba bronceada, y al parecer el carácter tampoco era precisamente el mismo. El chico cacatúa se libró de su "acosador" y se levantó con velocidad.

-¿Es que a caso me ves cara de animal? –Preguntó con ofensa viendo como se levantaba.-

-Cara no se… Pero esos pelos que llevas no son muy normales… o humanos. –Contestó el rubio, con total confianza.- No estamos en una buena situación como para discutir después de naufragar. Uzumaki Naruto. –Dijo cortando con el tema y dándose a conocer mientras le tendía su mano. El otro se la estrechó y asintió.-

-Uchiha Sasuke. –Dijo secamente, sin apartar un momento la mirada de los ojos de su nuevo conocido.-

De repente se oyó un agudo y fuerte grito femenino cerca del lugar, pero dentro del espeso bosque. Se miraron por un momento y echaron a correr en dirección al sonido. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, viendo a una joven en apuros.

Una chica rubia estaba colgada de una liana, la cual solo aguantaba su pie, pero empezaba a ceder por el peso, además de que la chica estaba muy inquieta y no paraba de zarandearse un momento.

-¡Socorro! –Gritó con desesperación mirando hacia abajo.- ¡Ayudadme por favor¡

-Tranquila, no te muevas o esa liana se romperá… -Dijo Naruto, haciendo un gesto con los brazos para intentar calmarla.- Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido o se matará. –Susurró lo suficientemente algo para que Sasuke le escuchase.-

Sasuke observó por un momento a la chica, su cuerpo. Era delgada, aunque alta, tenía un cuerpo increíblemente femenino y perfecto; sonrió ligeramente y miró a Naruto.

-La cogeremos. –Dijo finalmente, dando a entender que era lo mejor que podían hacer.-

Naruto por un momento pensó que se había vuelto loco, pero mejor eso que nada, además, no estaba a gran altura, así que tampoco caería con mucha velocidad. Al final asintió y ambos se pusieron debajo de ella, esperando a que la liana, que ya solo se aguantaba por un hilo, cediese.

-Te cogeremos, la liana está a punto de romperse, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. –Intentó calmarla el Uchiha, haciéndole creer que todo iba a salir bien.-

Finalmente se rompió y la chica calló sana y salva encima de los brazos de ambos. Se incorporó y les miró.

-Muchísimas gracias. Os debo la vida. –Agradeció intentando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.- Soy Yamanaka Ino, naufragué en el crucero, vosotros supongo que también ¿Me equivoco? –Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.- Falta una chica que venía conmigo…

En ese momento unos arbustos se movieron bruscamente, y una chica salió de ellos con la respiración agitada y frenando en seco, ya que venía corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitían…

-¡Ino-chan! ¡Estás bien! Cuánto me alegro… -Dijo con una mano en el pecho y la otra apoyándose en la rodilla, fatigada por aquella carrera hasta allí.-

-Esta debe de ser la otra chica… -Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. La primera era rubia, con el pelo bastante largo y un cuerpo de envidia. Los ojos los tenía azules al igual que él, pero de un color más claro, y de piel era pálida, como su compañero. La otra chica tenía un color de piel parecido al de la rubia, pero su pelo era más bien azulado y sus ojos perlados. Además no tenía la misma altura que su compañera, era unos centímetros notables más baja.- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y quien me acompaña es Uchiha Sasuke. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente a modo se presentación.-

-Encantada, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… -Dio un útlimo suspiro con fuerza y se incorporó completamente.- Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, iba en el crucero con mi primo… -Entonces se le notó algo de tristeza en los ojos, su preocupación por su primo era enorme, y con razón.-

-Lo mejor será que volvamos a la playa. –Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo, al menos lo que se podía ver de él.- Por cierto, Ino… ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? –Preguntó intrigado, si hubiese sido un accidente aéreo aún tendría sentido que cayese ahí, pero en sus circunstancias…-

-Cogía cocos, para poder beber algo, y Hinata fue en busca de agua dulce, pero no hubo resultados… -Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la playa seguida de los otros tres jóvenes.-

Finalmente llegaron a la playa, donde les esperaba una sombra mirando hacia el mar. Se giró y la vieron los cuatro. Parecía un verdadero ángel en ese momento. Había arreglado su ropa para que fuese cómoda y a la vez no perdiese aquel toque femenino. Su pelo rosa, largo, con dos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro se lo llevaba el viento, y tenía unos ojos que, al lado de su piel pálida y lisa, deslumbraban a la luz del sol, que aún estaba en lo alto del cielo, pues era mediodía. Se acercaron a ella y al verles sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Vaya… Creía que era la única del barco aquí, menos mal… -Dijo en un suspiro, con la mano en su pecho mostrando alivio.- ¡Uy! Lo siento, que despistada. Soy Haruno Sakura, viajaba en el crucero que naufragó ayer por la noche. Desperté a un par de kilómetros de aquí, llevo andando un rato. –Como respuesta obtuvo los nombres de los demás, aunque era algo incómodo tener que compartir ahora prácticamente la vida con personas que no conocías absolutamente de nada, encima sabiendo que entre esas personas podía haber un asesino o más de uno, que fueron los que secuestraron el crucero la noche anterior, quedándose sin lo que querían por aquella tormenta que les había traído a estos cinco jóvenes a una isla desierta.

La noche calló con velocidad, y después de encender un fuego y ponerse alrededor de la hoguera al fin se tranquilizaron del todo.

-Me parece una estupidez hacer todo esto, cualquiera puede mentir, pero bueno… Mi nombre ya lo sabéis, soy modelo, y como últimamente tenía mareos y constantes dolores de cabeza, me recomendaron unas vacaciones, aunque, naturalmente, nadie se imaginaba que íbamos a acabar así. –Esta fue la pequeña presentación que hizo Ino sobre sí misma, cosa que tenían que hacer después sus compañeros para conocerse mejor e intentar librarse de sospechas de ser asesinos.-

-Yo soy actor. –Dijo el rubio, aburrido.- Y no se para qué coño hacemos esto, pero hala, ya lo sabéis, iba en el crucero para rodar una maldita película, que al final pareció ser Titanic. –Añadió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Bueno… Mi nombre ya lo sabeis, Hyuuga Hinata, soy veterinaria… Y el crucero era un viaje de negocios de mi primo al que yo acompañaba… Solo eso. –Dijo tímidamente, sin tan siquiera mirar a nadie a la cara.-

Sasuke miró a Sakura por un momento, ella alzó una ceja y él entendió que ella "no tenía por qué ser la siguiente". Suspiró.

-Está bien, soy modelo, trabajo en la empresa más conocida de Japón. Y en el crucero iba a hacer una sesión de fotos. –Se presentó impasible y con los ojos cerrados.-

-Pues solo quedo yo. –La pelirrosa sonrió y miró uno por uno.- Bueno, yo me dedico a la cirugía, y me tomé unas vacaciones. –Dijo aparentando despreocupación.- A lo mejor esto es mejor que ese dichoso barco. –Bromeó mirándoles, pero solo obtuvo negatividad por parte de ellos. Dio un largo suspiro y se levantó.- Bueno, creo que tendremos que pasar aquí mismo la noche, aunque no parece que vaya a hacer frío, pero aun así es mejor alejarse un poco de la orilla. –Dijo caminando al lado contrario del mar y tumbándose apoyada en lo que, aunque ahora hacía de su almohada, antes hacía de chaqueta. Los demás ocuparon diversos sitios distribuidos por la playa.-

A la mañana siguiente, mientras aún dormía, Ino notó el tacto en su mejilla de algo húmedo y cálido, seguido de un olor insoportable. Abrió los ojos y una enorme boca canina estaba frente a ella.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, despertando a sus compañeros que aún dormían. Empezó a maldecir al pobre "asqueroso chucho" mientras se frotaba la mejilla y corría al agua para limpiarse la cara.

Hinata miró al animal, y supuso que este estaba amaestrado, pues, a parte del collar, lógicamente era bastante cariñoso y, suponiendo que aquella isla estuviese completamente deshabitada por humanos, un perro no se desenvolvería con ese cariño y tranquilidad hacia los humanos, además en el crucero viajaban varios pasajeros caninos, así que a lo mejor uno de ellos tuvo suerte.

Se acercó lentamente y lo acarició con ternura y suavidad, el perro hizo un gesto de placer y ella sonrió ampliamente. Aquella preciosidad era la mascota canina más grande que jamás había visto, era casi de su altura. Tenía un pelaje completamente suave y blanco, y una, según a su entender, graciosa mancha marrón en ambas orejas.

Oyó un ruido y se giró con velocidad. Vio como varias ramas se movían hasta que un chico salió corriendo de los arbustos, ella dio un corto y agudo chillido de impresión.

Era castaño, moreno de piel, lo justo. Tenía los ojos color café, unos colmillos raramente más afilados y grandes de lo normal, dándole un aspecto salvaje, complementándose con aquel pelo revuelto, sin peinado fijo. Era bastante alto, más que los otros dos chicos, y tenía un torso que hacía que la chica no podía dejar de mirarle. Aunque de carácter…

-¡Akamaru! –Gritó finalmente antes de llegar a donde el animal se encontraba, saludando a todos los supervivientes de el naufragio.- Te dije que no te fueses… -Ni se había dado cuenta de que había gente a su alrededor. Miró un momento.- Sois… ¿Veníais en el crucero? –Preguntó alzando una ceja, mirando uno por uno a los que allí le observaban.-

-Sí. –Contestó finalmente el rubio.- ¿Y tú eres…? –Comenzó a decir mirándole fijamente.-

-¡Oh, sí, perdon! Inuzuka Kiba, soy modelo, también iba en el crucero, por desgracia. –Contestó sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Naruto.-

-¿Otro? Los modelos se multiplican como ratas… -Dijo Naruto mirando al Uchiha.-

Kiba se quedó por un momento mirando a Sasuke, pensativo ¿realmente…?

-¡Así que ese maldito animal maleducado es tuyo! –Le gritó Ino desde lejos, acercándose bastante molesta.- ¡Me ha despertado chupándome la cara! –Gritó señalándose la mejilla izquierda, aún roja de tanto frotar.-

-Eh… -Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se frotó el pelo nerviosamente.- Gomen… Solo tiene dos años, además es muy cariñoso… -Se disculpó este refiriéndose a su compañero. Se quedó mirando a Sasuke.- Oye, tú –dijo finalmente refiriéndose a él- dime ¿en qué agencia trabajas?

-Moderu. –Contestó este rápidamente. El otro lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió.-

-Bueno, siento las molestias que haya podido causar Akamaru… -Sonrió y, al cabo de varios minutos ya supo el nombre de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes.-

Finalmente cayó el mediodía, y el hambre empezaba a estar presente en ciertos estómagos que llevaban sin comer desde el día anterior.

Se separaron en diversos grupos y fueron a buscar comida y, a ser posible, agua potable. Por un camino ya conocido por el Inuzuka, este se llevó a Naruto con él.

-¿Por qué tanta obsesión en ir conmigo, tío? A penas te conozco. –Dijo caminando detrás de él, esperando a una respuesta.-

-Te voy a violar… -Seguido de esto rió y, llegando por fin a lo que estaba buscando, se puso serio y se sentó en una piedra.

Era una cascada, una cascada preciosa por la que caía agua como nunca el rubio había visto. Había agua para dar de beber a toda China y, seguramente, un sitio ideal donde pasar la noche. Naruto miró al ojicafé y se sentó junto a él, esperando a que le respondiese y resolviese ya tanto mistério.

-Naruto ¿cierto? –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.- Es ese Sasuke… -Naruto le miró extrañado.- Verás… ¿Te acuerdas que había varias personas que secuestraron el crucero? Bien… Yo no quiero acusar a nadie, pero, ese tío nos está mintiendo. –Dijo completamente serio, mirando al otro, esperando una respuesta.

El rubio le miró con asombro, esperando una explicación para esa "hipótesis".


	2. Capitulo 02: Primeros peligros

Naruto siguió observando al Inuzuka unos segundos hasta que el otro se levantó.

-Oye, tío… No se si sabes que aunque te quedes mirando no voy a cambiar lo que he dicho, así que… -Dijo antes de suspirar notablemente. Dio un paso de nuevo hacia el bosque, pero el rubio se levantó y lo paró, poniendo una mano en su pecho.- ¿Es que ahora ni siquiera me vas a explicar por qué me cuentas eso?

Se sentó de nuevo, al fin mostraba algo de interés.

-Bueno, para empezar no me da buena espina, pero eso es un tema personal. Yo lo que digo es que él no trabaja en Moderu.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó alzando una ceja, mirándole con cierto aire desafiante. El otro se encogió de hombros y sonrió con superioridad.-

-Conozco a todo el mundo en esa agencia, y te aseguro que él no trabaja allí. Lo que me extraña es que ninguno de vosotros me conozca… ¿Tan poco famoso soy? –Dijo pensativo, más para él mismo que para Naruto.-

-¿Y cómo se que no eres tú el que miente? No dudo que seas modelo, una amiga me regaló unos gayumbos "anunciados por el increíble y perfecto Inuzuka Kiba". –Dijo con algo de insatisfacción.- Pero bueno… A lo mejor el hambre te llevó a secuestrar aquel crucero.-

La conversación para el Inuzuka se había vuelto estúpida ¿Por qué estaba tan insistente en poner al Uchiha de inocente…? Miró al suelo y se quedó un momento pensativo. Si Naruto fuese otro de los secuestradores, no insistiría tanto, directamente se callaría y luego le mataría.

-"A no ser que intente aparentar interés jugando con los papeles".- Pensó finalmente, miró a Naruto, se fijó en el principio de su pantalón, él no pero ¿Por qué Sasuke sí?- ¿Los modelos llevan arma? Porque Sasuke sí… ¿Qué significa eso? –Con este comentario se jugaba mucho, si Naruto estaba con Sasuke, él estaba muerto.-

El rubio se quedó un momento mirando al Inuzuka, aún sorprendido.

-¿Te refieres a que tiene pistola? –Preguntó aún sin creérselo del todo.- Se la pudo encontrar…

-¿¡Por qué coño le defiendes tanto!? ¿Es tu novio o algo así? –Suspiró cabreado y se levantó.- Me voy a dar un baño. –Dijo empezando a desnudarse.-

-Le defiendo porque lo conozco desde hace un día más que a ti. –El otro hizo una mueca de desinterés.- ¿Dónde lleva el arma? –Preguntó haciendo entender que le creía, al menos en cierto modo. El otro, después de quitarse el cinturón, señaló la parte de atrás de su pantalón.-

-La lleva metida en el pantalón… La pistola, naturalmente. –Suspiró y, después de quitarse finalmente los pantalones, se zambulló en el agua. El rubio lo miraba con envidia, ese calor le iba a matar.-

-Bueno… Cuando volvamos… -Empezó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la camiseta.- me fijaré en si lleva un arma o no, si la lleva, tendremos que hacer algo, si no, eres tú el que estarás en un lío. –Cuando acabó de hablar oyó un fuerte ladrido y vio como la enorme mascota del castaño saltaba al agua con una alegría impresionante. Después del animal, el rubio se metió, notando como se le erizaba la piel a causa de la baja temperatura del agua a pesar de aquel calor abrasador que hacía fuera.-

Dentro del bosque, en un pequeño claro se encontraba la Hyuuga, recogiendo ciertas frutas parecidas a las moras, aunque de un color anaranjado bastante sospechoso. Un ligero ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un movimiento en un arbusto, el crujir de una rama… La chica se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a andar a paso ligero hacia la playa. Oyó pasos, los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo al completo. Oyó un disparo y vio como en el árbol que tenía al lado se producía una pequeña explosión y se formaba un visible agujero. Dejó caer toda la fruta y echó a correr como nunca, corría con toda la velocidad que sus delicados pies le permitían. Chocó contra "algo" y alzó la mirada, un hombre; se veía simplemente muerta, pero vio como la mano del chico se ofrecía para ella.

-Hinata ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la fácil reconocible voz del Uchiha aun ofreciéndole su mano. Ella se cogió de esta y se levantó sin tan siquiera abrir la boca, estaba en estado de shock.- ¿Hinata…? –Preguntó de nuevo viendo que su cuerpo estaba allí, pero era como si su mente no estuviese.

Pasados unos segundos la ojiperla se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Este le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba lenta y suavemente su pelo…

-Hinata… ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque, sin tan siquiera pestañear. La chica seguía llorando bastante nerviosa.- Bueno… Vamos a la playa, allí te tranquilizas y me cuentas… ¿Vale? –Preguntó mirándole, a lo que ella asintió.-

Naruto y Kiba llegaron a la playa junto Akamaru, desnudos de cintura para arriba y empapados. Sasuke se acercó a ellos y se los llevó un poco alejados de las chicas.

-Han disparado a Hinata… Esto no es normal ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Hay un asesino suelto. –Dijo mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente.-

-Hay que pensar en algo… Pero ahora no es el mejor momento, ves con ella. –Dijo Naruto, intentando que Sasuke se diese la vuelta.-

-Claro… Por cierto, hemos conseguido sábanas y otras cosas, ya estan secas y hemos hecho una especie de… tiendas de campaña. Hemos decidido que en una dormirán las tres chicas, pero luego quedan dos, una para dos personas y otra para una… No os importa dormir juntos… ¿no? –El Uchiha sonrió ligeramente, ya que ellos no estaban, se quedaban con la que tocase. Kiba le miró mal y fue a hablar pero Naruto le paró.-

-No, claro que no. –Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Tu tranquilo, tío.

-Eso me esperaba. –Contestó el otro, con una sonrisa vengativa.- Bueno… que durmáis bien.

-Gracias. –Dijo finalmente Naruto con una sonrisa mayor en el rostro, miró como Sasuke se giraba y, tal y como comentó el Inuzuka, el arma estaba ahí. Se acercó al castaño.- Vale… Hay que hacer algo.

-Esta noche… Cuando se duerma. –Dijo mirando aun al Uchiha alejarse.- ¿¡Y por qué coño tengo que dormir contigo!? –Se quejó sin muchas ganas.-

-Después de lo que pasó en el lago, no debería importante. –Susurró el rubio, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del otro, este alzó una ceja.-

-¿Y se puede saber qué pasó en el lago? –Preguntó mirándole intrigado.-

-Es broma, tonto. –Dijo finalmente en un suspiro.- Me voy a dormir.

Se hizo la noche con velocidad, a penas duraba la tarde o el amanecer, todo era noche y día, algo escalofriante.

Ino se acercó a Kiba, el cual parecía bastante concentrado mirando el fuego.

-Vendrán a buscarnos pronto… -Dijo sentándose a su lado. Él sonrió ligeramente.-

-No es eso por lo que estoy ausente. –Dijo sin quitar la vista del fuego.- A lo mejor tenemos problemas más graves en la misma isla…

Ino se quedó callada, no le entendía del todo, al parecer ninguno de ellos eran asesinos, así que… ¿Qué tipos de problemas?

-Mañana vamos a ir en busca de supervivientes. Si te digo la verdad nos vendrías bien. Vimos una cueva y no creo q un cuerpo masculina quepa por una obertura muy pequeña, pero se que lleva a algún sitio… pero es peligroso… ¿lo harías? –Ella se quedó un momento pensativa ¿por qué se la tenía que jugar si los iban a venir a buscar fijo? Al final asintió, tampoco creía que le fuese a pasar nada.- Está bien… Bueno, me voy a dormir, que solo quedamos nosotros dos. –Sonrió ligeramente y se fue a su tienda, al igual que ella que, al verse sola, decidió irse también.

Serían más o menos las cuatro de la madrugada, ni siquiera estaba amaneciendo aún. Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar un golpe… Se desperezó tranquilamente, al parecer aún no era consciente que estaba en una isla desierta después de haber naufragado.

Se levantó sigilosamente para mirar que había sido aquel golpe y se quedó en estado de shock al ver como Naruto y Kiba arrastraban a Sasuke inconsciente por la fría arena de la playa.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacéis!? –Preguntó saliendo de su "escondite" mientras se acercaba a ver como estaba el Uchiha.- Le habéis dado un buen golpe… No seréis vosotros…

Naruto negó con la cabeza y soltó los brazos del pelinegro.

-Lleva un arma. –Dijo sin más, dando el tema por explicado.- Así que vamos a tomar precauciones…

-¿Y ya está? ¿Por eso le dais con una roca en la cabeza? –Preguntó ella con asombro.- A lo mejor se la encontró, ¿no bastaba con quitarle el arma mientras dormía? –Parecía nerviosa, y era la verdad.-

-No le vamos a hacer nada, tranquilízate, es por si a caso, solo le preguntaremos. –Intentó explicar el Inuzuka, haciendo un gesto para que se calmase.- Vete a dormir, que lo necesitas. –Ella miró a ambos, no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, así que no le quedó más remedio que irse a dormir antes de asegurarse que ellos no le harían daño.-

Lo ataron al tronco del árbol más cercano al pequeño campamento, se aseguraron que el nudo estaba bien hecho y se fueron a dormir.

El Sol ya estaba en el medio del cielo esa mañana, pero él era así de perezoso; el rubio notaba como un dedo fino, seguramente de mujer, golpeaba inocentemente contra su pómulo izquierdo. El chico hizo un extraño murmullo de queja y se dio la vuelta, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con arena. Se oyó una ligera risilla por parte de la chica y él se levantó de tirón, con arena en la boca. Se quedó por un momento mirando a la chica, no la conocía de nada, ¿a caso era un sueño?

Caminó por la arena de la playa hasta encontrarse con la orilla, no le quedó más remedio que enjuagarse la boca con el agua salada del mar para librarse de la arena, aunque ello significase tener la boca seca hasta que bebiese agua de aquel lago. Fue de nuevo hasta la chica, la miró y se sentó.

-Vaya, ya es mediodía… -Dijo ella sin mucho interés, mirando al cielo.- Te he despertado para que me conocieses ya, eres el último. Mi nombre es Tenten, soy diseñadora. –Sonrió y el rubio se quedó un momento mirándola. Llevaba un típico peinado chino, con dos moños; dejaba caer dos mechones cortos de pelo a cada lado de la frente, parecía que no le importaba mucho estar arreglada o no, pero era bastante atractiva.

-Encantado, soy Uzumaki Naruto. –Dijo casi en un grito, sonriendo como nadie, mostrando felicidad por muy mala que fuese la situación en la que se encontraba.-

Kiba se acercó a ellos y miró a Naruto, bostezó sin más.

-El Uchiha se ha despertado… ¿Vienes? –El otro asintió, Tenten se levantó y les acompañó.-

-¿Se puede saber qué coño hacéis? –Preguntó el Uchiha mirando a ambos y a la nueva.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Eso no importa ahora. –Contestó el Inuzuka, adelantándose a cualquier otra respuesta.- ¿Nos vas a decir qué hacías con un arma?

-Me la encontré en la playa. –Dijo sin más.-

-Claro… Y por eso no nos dijiste nada, además, en las islas no hay armas cada dos pasos, y si realmente es de alguien, dudo que la dejase ahí cuando se fue a donde quiera que se fuera…

-Bueno, a lo mejor la atrajo la marea, ¿no has pensado en ello inspector Inuzuka? –Preguntó a modo de burla, a lo que el otro respondió con un puñetazo.- ¡Mierda! –Exclamó el Uchiha.- Eres más animal que tu perro… No me esperaba eso en un modelo. –Abrió y cerró los ojos mientras haciá movimientos circulares con la mandíbula, intentando pasar el dolor.- Estoy sangrando cabrón.

Naruto obligó a Tenten a que se llevase a Kiba al lago, a dar una vuelta, se quedó mirando a Sasuke

-Yo tampoco me esperaba un carácter tan fuerte… Pero créeme que yo soy peor. –Sonrió y le miró.- No eres modelo, tienes un arma y nos has mentido en las dos cosas ¿Esperabas que lo dejásemos tal como estaba? –Este no contestó.- Muy bien… -Se levantó.- Ahí quedas. –Dijo antes de irse detrás de los otros dos.-

Llegaron al lago pero no estaban solos, encontraron ropa, que al Inuzuka le sonaba pero no lograba identificar.

Detrás de la cascada, subiendo por las rocas estaba Ino, desnuda, subiendo por aquel peligroso acantilado para no ser vista. ¿No hubiese sido más fácil decirle a Kiba que se fuese un momento? Generalmente sí, pero ¿y si el que hubiese venido cuando oyó venir a alguien era el mismo tipo que intentó matar a Hinata?, y por ello ahora mismo estaba al borde de la muerte. Pero claro, ella no iba a ser la típica rubia que muere con un tiro en la cabeza porque viene el asesino y ella estaba bañándose desnuda en el lago.

Una piedra se desprendió y ella quedó colgada, de una mano. Empezó a gritar, pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente.

-Mierda… -Susurró el Inuzuka al verla.- ¡Ino, voy enseguida! –Se quitó la camiseta y se zambulló en el agua, aunque… _No iba a hacer falta._

La Yamanaka calló finalmente por aquel acantilado, mezclándose con el agua de la cascada y finalmente llegando al agua. El Inuzuka se quedó mirando la superficie, _pero no salía nadie…_

Buceó unos cuantos minutos. Miró y miró por el fondo de aquel lago. Tenten estaba fuera, esperando buenas noticias. Finalmente perdió la esperanza, pero en ese momento el Inuzuka salió cargando con la chica del agua y poniéndola sobre la tierra…

Sakura llegó y vio la escena

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? –Preguntó alterada al ver que la Yamanaka sangraba de la cabeza.

Fue corriendo hacia ella y pidió que ellos dos se alejasen un poco. Le tomó el pulso… _No respiraba._

Por otro lado, en la playa solo quedaban Naruto y Hinata insconscientes, y lo que era antes el tronco donde estaba Sasuke atado, solo quedaba una cuerda rota...


End file.
